Foreign Fraternal
by Emiliy Carter
Summary: Pernahkah kau merasa? Mempunyai seorang teman di FB itu ada yang menyenangkan dan ada yang menyakitkan. Disaat dia sakit, apa yang kita bantu? Memberi semangat? Apa itu cukup! Itulah masalah antara gadis Haruno dan Yamanaka/ SakuIno! No yuriii! RNR Plis!


_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Foreign fraternal©Emiliyyy**_

_**Warning : AU , OOC , GAJE, etc, No yuri!, POV's Sakura and POV's Normal, SakuIno, Slight SasuSaku, Slight ShikaIno, Slight SaiIno, Slight, Slight ShikaSaku**_

_Selamat buat Rhey yang berhasil menahan rasa sakit! _

_Aku seneng kamu berhasil dalam operasinya :")_

_**Pernahkah kau merasa? Mempunyai seorang teman di FB itu ada yang menyenangkan dan ada yang menyakitkan. Disaat dia sakit, apa yang kita bantu? Memberi semangat? Apa itu cukup?**_

_**Dikala dia cerita apa kita tahu mimik wajahnya? Hanya suara saja yang kita mengetahuinya. Apakah dia terlihat senang, terlihat jenuh, sedih, frustasi? Hanya tulisan yang kita tahu, bukan secara langsung...**_

_**Itulah aku dan dia...**_

_**Foreign fraternal**_

* * *

_POV'S Normal_

"_Tadaimaaa_...!" Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda cerah dan mata emerald cerah dengan langkah gontai, menuju kamarnya yang bernuansa serba merah muda cerah. Seperti warna rambutnya. Gadis bermarga Haruno pun mendesah lelah. Dan, menggerutu betapa lelahnya dia, dan gadis bermarga haruno itu bernama Sakura Haruno.

_POV'S Sakura_

"Haaah bosan! Liat _FaceBook_ akh!" Kubuka Handphone kesayanganku yang berwarna hitam. Handphoneku tipe _SonyEriccson_ K530I. Kubuka pemberitahuannya. Aku hanya mendesah bosan melihat pemberitahuan yang isinya status orang lain semua!

Iseng-iseng kubuka FB temenku, yang bernama Nara Shikamaru. Ku lihat Profilnya, dan aktivitasnya sekarang.

_Nara Shikamaru mengomentari pesan dinding Ino Yamanaka_

Siapa? Pacarnya?

Ku lihat comentnya, akrab sekali dia sama Ino. Ntah apa yang kupikirkan ku add dia yang bernama Ino. Kulihat photonya, ternyata belum ada. Itu yang membuatku heran.

Setelah bosan membuka _Facebook _Shikamaru,

Aku rebahkan badanku yang lelah ini, haah~ capek sekali! Bagaimana tidak! Sehabis sekolah langsung les MTK! Dikasih uang Jajan cuman 10 ribu, 2 ribu buat ongkos. Jajan 8 ribu! Temen-temenku dikasih uang jajan lebih dari 10 ribu! Enak sekali jadi orang kaya!

"_Forehead_! Bangun! Perempuan tuh harus jaga penampilan walaupun dirumah! Dasar pemalas blablablabla..."

Dikala aku mengeluh dalam pikiranku, datang Karin_-nee_ tiba-tiba. Karin_-nee_ berambut merah terang beda denganku, matanya yang senada dengan rambutnya yang ditutupin kacamata. _Nee-chan_ mirip_ kaa-san_ secara sifatnya, sedangkan secara fisik dia mirip _Tou-san_. Sedangkanku kebalikannya dia. Haah~ daripada mendengar ocehannya kubuka lemari bajuku yang terletak dikamar _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_. Bajuku dan Baju_ Kaa-san_ ada dilemari yang sama. Beda dengan Karin_-ne_e dan _Tou-sa_n. Aku memakai rok pendek selutut dihiasi pernak-pernik disekeliling depannya berwarna hitam. Dan memakai kaus pink yang lengannya sepanjang siku, ditengahnya ada gambar bunga Sakura dan tulisan jepang yang dimaksudkan tulisannya 'Sakura'. Baju yang transparan(bagiku).

Setelah selesai ganti baju, kulangkahkan kakiku ke dapur. Dan kubuka lemari piring. Dan kuambil piring, kuisiin lauk dan nasi putih. Setelah selesai, kuambil mug putih punyaku, kutuangkan air kedalamnya.

Setelah selesai, kulangkahkan kakiku ke sofa ruang tamu, kulihat Karin-nee sedang bermain netbooknya seperti biasa.

"Makan mulu, kayak nee-chan dong. Jarang makan" Ejeknya saat melirikku yag sedang makan dengan lahabnya sambil melihat siaran di TV.

"Kalau tidak makan cepet mati!" Jawabku asal tanpa mempedulikan dengusannya.

"Kasihan sekali temen-temen diFBmu yang melihatmu yang asli" Ejek lagi, beserta tawa yang menggelegar.

"Ahaha kacamata butut aja belagu!" Ucapku sambil menuju dapur, untuk mencuci piring.

"Jidatmu kalau diukur berapa senti yaaa..."

"Hei, rambutmu kenapa? Kebakaraan yaa..."

"Apaan tuh rambut kok ada yang warnanya _pink_!"

"Suka-suka"

"Aku juga suka-suka"

"Halah, dasar _Copas_!" Ejekku sambil merapikan perabotan piring yang bekas kucuci tadi, ke rak piring.

"Hidung betet diam aja deh!" Sanggah _Nee-chan _sambil melirikku yang kembali menonton TV

"Haha yang hidung betet itu siapa? Bukannya anda ckckckck..." Ejekku sambil mengganti channel yang lebih menarik.

"Kau! Yang jelas-jelas mancung ke dalam(?)!" Tambah_ nee-chan_ sambil berjalan kearahku, dan menunjukku.

"Kau!" Balasku sambil menunjuknya.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Jelas-jelas kau juga!"

"Kau sangat jelas!"

"Kau yang sangat jelas!"

"Kau yang sangat-sangat jelas!"

"Dasar _CopyPast_e!"

"Huh!" Sengit _nee-chan_ sambil membelakangiku dan melipat kedua tangannya kedadanya.

"Huh!" Tambah sengitku dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti _nee-chan_.

"_Tadaimaaa_" Disaat aku dan nee-chan sedang adu mulut, tiba-tiba datang _kaa-san _yang datang membawa keponakanku yang bernama Misa. Sontak kami pun langsung menuju suara itu berasal, dan aku pun berteriak gembira kepada keponakanku yang baru berusia 5 bulan itu.

"_Okeriii_, Misaaa-misaaa!"

"Jangan mau dekat dengan tante Saku, Misa-misa! Dia bauuu..." Ejek _nee-cha_n. Akupun mengembungkan pipiku kesal atas lontaran _nee-chan_.

"Sudah-sudah, Misa-misa ngantuk! _Kaa-sa_n ajak kesini soalnya tante Shion sedang bekerja!" Ujar _kaa-san_ yang akan mengetahui bahwa kami akan kembali adu mulut seperti biasanya.

"Haah~ aku mau main dengan Misa-misa _kaa-sa_n!" Gerutuku pada _kaa-san_ yang sedang menyalakan AC, dikamar _nee-chan_.

"Tidak bisa!"

_Blaaam...!_

"Ahaha kasiaaan weeekk" Ejek nee-chan dan ikut memasuki kamar.

"DIAM!" Bentakku. Dan memasuki kamarku dengan kesal, mengabaikan acara televisi yang ku tonton tadi.

Keseell! Haaahh bener-bener nyebelin punya nee-chan seperti diaa! Lebih baik aku buka _Facebook_ lagi dah!

Kubuka _**.com**_

Kupencet alamat emailku, beserta passwordku. Setelah selesai aku tekan tanda 'Sign in'. Ku tunggu prosesnya. Dan aku lihat pemberitahuanku yang lumayan banyak. Salah satu diantaranya yang membuatku sedikit kaget. Yaitu...

_Ino yamanaka menerima anda menjadi teman anda. Tulis dinding_

Yang ku kagetkan bukan itu! Gadis Yamanaka itu mengirimkanku pesan dinding. Didindingku.

_Ino Yamanaka mengirimkan anda pesan dinding..._

Kulihat pemberitahuan itu. Dan isinya...

_'Arigato! Udah mau add aku! Salam kenal! Aku Ino Yamanaka. Senang berkenalan denganmu!'_

Kubalas pesan dindingnya berupa...

_'Douita :D! Salam kenal juga! Aku Sakura Haruno, kamu bisa panggil aku Sakura, atau Saku... Senang berkenalan denganu juga J!'_

Aku menunggu balasannya dengan menge-cek beberapa pemberitahuan lainnya. Setelah semuanya dilihat. Aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat dia membalas pesan dindingku!

_Ino Yamanaka juga mengirim anda pesan dinding..._

_'Bolehkah aku panggil dirimu Saku-chan? Kau boleh memanggilku Ino hahaha :D'_

Ku balas...

_'Of course! Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Ino-chan?' _

_'Tentu kenapa tidak! Haha'_

Aku dan dia pun saling mengirim pesan dinding! Kadang aku tertawa sendiri! Senyum-senyum gajelas. Haha anak yang menarik.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA...**

_POV"S Normal_

"Shika! Haha anak yang bernama Ino menarik ya?" Ucap seorang gadis manis berambut soft pink, bermata Emerald, kepada seorang laki-laki disampingnya yang tidak henti-hentinya menguap. "Shikamaru! Kau mendengarkan aku tidak si!"

"Berisik! Aku mau tidur!" Ucap seorang laki-laki yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu, seorang laki-laki yang berambut nanas. Orang yang sangat malas, tapi kepintarannya benar-benar bikin gigit jari!

"Shika! Ayolah! Ini disekolah! Mentang-mentang jam istirahat! Jangan seenaknya tidur" Gadis itu tetap bersikeras ingin membuat Shikamaru membuka matanya, dan mendengarkan ocehannya. Karena kehabisan akal! Dia pun memukul Shikamaru pakai buku tulis yang ada didepannya dan memukul kepala Shikamaru. Dan yeah! Shikamaru terbangun!

"BISAKAN KAU DIAM SEBENTAR HARUNO!" Bentak Shikamaru seraya membalas pukulan yang ada dikepalanya, lebih keras dari yang dilakukan gadis tadi. Sontak membuat semua kelas melihat mereka. Sedangkan gadis tadi pucat pasi, hampir ingin menangis rupanya.

Beberapa pertanyaan dilontarkan kepada dia dan pemuda bermarga Nara itu. Tapi, mereka hanya diam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

'Jadi... Tanggapanku salah ya? Aku kira kau juga menyukaiku Shika..." Batin gadis itu dengan pilu, yang kita ketahui bermarga Haruno. Dialah Sakura Haruno...

Gadis Haruno itu menahan tangisnya, karena orang yang disukainya membentaknya. Yeah, dia tidak tahu kalau pemuda itu akan melakukannya. Padahal niat gadis itu hanya satu. Dia hanya ingin tahu 'Apakah Shikamaru menyukai gadis yang dia kenal di_Facebook_. Yang akrab dengannya akhir-akhir ini'...

Teett...

Teett...

Teett...

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi, dengan langkah gontai gadis berambut soft pink cerah, dan matanya yang indah berwarna Emerald itu pun pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Dia keluar kelas dengan langkah lemas, teman-temannya pun melihatnya heran.

Yeah, gadis itu dikenal ceria, dan ramah tamah dalam pergaulan. Tidak terlalu banyak yang mau jadi temannya, tapi dia menyukuri itu semua. Setidaknya dia tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk kepada teman-temannya yang menggangapnya musuh. Lagipula baginya dalam pergaulan pasti punya banyak rintangan.

Tapi, dia selalu mengawalinya dengan senyuman, walaupun rintangan itu menyangkutnya dalam tali persahabatan yang ia raih susah-susah. Dia tidak pernah menangis, bahkan kelihatan sedih saja dia tidak pernah. Dia selalu memegang teguh atas yang ucapan sang _Tou-san_...

_'Dunia ini harus dinikmati sayang. Jangan pernah menangis karena orang lain, jika orang lain itu tidak melakukan sepertimu. Nikmatilah dunia, seakan-akan dunia akan hancur besok. Railah apa yang kau capai, lakukan dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Hadapi rintangan dengan senyuman, jangan pernah menangis. Tou-san berharap kau menjadi gadis yang tegar, murah senyum, dan berbakti kepada orangtua. Jika kau tidak kuat pegang erat-erat kalung yang Tou-san berikan untuk ulangtahunmu hari ini. Tou-san sayang Sakura... Sakura juga sayang Tou-san kan?'_

_POV'S Sakura_

Tess...

Tess...

Tess...

Aku pegang erat kalung pemberian _Tou-san _yang berbentuk bunga Sakura. Aku keringkan pelupuk airmataku dengan menggosokkan lenganku. Aku takkan menangis! Hanya untuk laki-laki pemalas seperti pemuda Nara itu. Aku harus kuat! Kugenggam erat-erat kalung itu, untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang kalut. Aku tidak mau janjiku menjadi gadis yang tegar akan luntur, karena pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"Sakura! Ayo!" Tiba-tiba lenganku ditarik oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda tua, dan menarikku ketempat parkir sepeda!

Yeah! Saking ingin iritnya aku! Aku sekarang naik sepeda. Tapi untunglah gadis berambut merahmuda tua yang sekarang menarik lenganku ini mau bareng denganku!

Setelah sampai, kami pun mengambil sepeda masing-masing, aku mengambil sepeda yang berwarna kuning yang dipadu dengan putih, yang ranjangnya berwarna hitam. Sedangkan Tayuya-Gadis disampingku ini serba warna sepedanya serba hitam. Dari joknya, paduan warnanya, ranjangnya pun juga!

Selesai mengambil sepeda masing-masing, kami langsung meng-goesnya dengan cepat untuk meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah ini. Sekolahku dan dia adalah '_Junior High School 6 Konoha_'. Sekolah yang lumayan favorit, dan sekolah yang menabjubkan-menurutku. Aku kelas VII-I. Sedangkan Tayuya VII-8.

Banyak yang bilang kelasku itu kelas elit, dan pintar. Tapi, malah menurutku kelas VII-6 lah yang pintar. Selalu dipuji oleh sensei-sensei yang kewalahan sama tingkah kelas VII-I tentunya.

"Tadaimaaa!" Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai rumah, dan juga Tayuya-tentunya. Dia berbeda jalur denganku tadi. Tapi tetap satu desa. Aku tinggal didesa _Haru_.

_NORMAL PO'V_

"_Tadaimaa!_" Ucap seorang gadis manis dengan cepat-cepat melepaskan sepatunya dan tasnya disembarangan tempat, dia berlari tergesa-gesa menuju dapur dan mendesah kecewa. Saat mengetahui makanan siang hari ini tidak sesuai harapannya.

"Nikmati makanan, kau harus belajar bersyukur Sakura!" Nasihat itulah yang dia terima dari seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah yang dikuncir kuda, dan kacamata lensanya yang selalu bertengger manis diatas hidungnya yang mancung.

"Hn" Gumamnya yang tidak jelas sembari melepaskan bajunya dikamar pribadinya yang selalu bernuansa pink.

"Dan jangan lupa nanti kau les! Sakura. Awas jikakalau kau mencoba membolos!" Ancam wanita itu yang diketahui ternyata kaa-san gadis manis itu.

"Iyaiya!" Ucapnya ogah-ogahan sambil memainkan hpnya. Ternyata gadis manis itu-yang bernama Sakura Haruno-sedang membuka Facebook. Dan dia dikejutkan dengan...

_Ino Yamanaka menjalin hubungan dengan Shikamaru Nara_

Sakura terkejut dari mimik mukanya dan bersiap ingin menangis. Dia mencoba menahan tangisan dan mengontrol emosinya-Dia diajarkan _tou-sa_nnya-Dan sedikit-sedikit dia kembali tenang. Dia pun melangkah kakinya ke dapur, untuk ritual biasanya jikakalau dia sedang frustasi atau pun lapar.

Seusai makan dia pun melihat jam dinding yang menujukan pukul 2! Dia pun menggantikan bajunya dan mencuci muka. Dan bersiap diri menuju lesnya, tidak lupa dia berpamitan dengan kaa-san maupun nee-chan. Dia pun menuju tempat lesnya menggunakan sepeda kesayangannya.

Setelah sampai Sakura segera memparkirkan sepedanya diteras rumah Anko_-sensei_, walaupun les dirumah wanita yang tomboy tapi dikenal-rata-rata murid laki-laki- sexy. Tapi, sebenarnya dia diajarkan oleh Kurenai_-sensei_.

Kurenai_-sensei_ dikenal _sensei_ yang tegas dan memiliki watak yang halus, dan dia juga tidak kalah cantik dari Anko_-sensei_. Walaupun dia tidak sesexy Anko_-sensei_ pastinya.

Sakura pun memasuki tempat lesnya melalui pintu belakang. Dan melihat teman-teman sebayanya sudah ada dikelas. Matanya pun melihat-lihat sekeliling dan sedikit terkejut melihat seorang laki-laki mendesah ngantuk yang memiliki warna matanya yang hitam pekat, dan rambutnya yang seperti nanas. Diam-diam dia tersenyum kecut, karena mengingat perlakuan laki-laki tadi disekolah, dan mengingat tentang hubungan laki-laki bermarga Nara itu dengan gadis manis-yang juga dia lihat tadi photonya di_facebook_-yang bermarga Yamanaka itu. Hatinya miris saat dia melewati laki-laki yang bernama Shikamaru itu. Dia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dan mencoba melupakan Shikamaru, laki-laki yang pernah ada dalam hatinya. Dan mencoba merelakannya buat Ino, temannya di_Faceboo_k. Dan kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu. Yang selalu ceria, dan murah senyum kepada siapa pun.

Berhari-hari Sakura dan Shikamaru saling tidak menyapa, sepertinya gadis itu memang akan melupakannya dan mencari yang lebih baik dari pemuda Nara itu...

Berhari-hari juga dia dan gadis pirang yang bernama Ino, semakin akrab. Semakin mengerti satu sama lain. Dia dan Ino, sudah bertukar nomer telepon. Kadang dia yang memulai SMS, kadang pula Ino duluan yang SMS. Kadang saling curhat, kadang saling berbagi informasi. Mereka benar-benar akrab. Saking akrabnya mereka tidak segan-segan menceritakan masalalu mereka, tentang keluarga mereka. Kadang Dia-Sakura-hampir pernah meneteskan airmata karena melihat segelintir curahan hati Ino. Sepertinya dia dan Ino benar-benar akrab bukan?

**KEESOKAN HARINYA...**

POV'S Sakura

Hari ini hari minggu! Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan hari ini! Ahh~

Kubuka Hpku dan membuka _Facebook_, dan aku tertegun saat melihat

_Ino Yamanaka sedang Lajang_

Lajang? Aku tidak salah lihat kan? Ku_coment_ hubungannya. Dan dia pun memintaku untuk merahasiakan tentang keputusaan dia dan Shikamaru. Kasihan sekali Shikamaru! Untung aku tidak suka sama dia lagi! Tapi, ada apa ya? Ko tiba-tiba.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan SMS dia! Dan ternyata hubungan putusnya mereka gara-gara Temari! Dia yang godain si Shikamaru! Arggh! Awas aja Shikamaru! Aku pun dan Ino saling mengejek Shikamaru melalui status kami diFacebook. Bahkan aku mengomentari statusnya Ino, dan mengatai-ngatainya. Dan Ino pun hanya membalasnya dengan ketawa haha seru sekali!

Aku pun tidak gencar mengatai-ngatai dia! Bahkan dia pun juga membalasnya, melalui statusnya juga! Bahkan dia bilang bahwa dia mau bikin aku nangis. _So? I am very ha_ppy! Oke, kalian pikir aku aneh haha

Asal kalian tahu, aku mau mencoba menangis lagi! Setelah sekian lamanya aku tidak mencoba tegar! Aku ingin menangis, aku ingin menangis untuk mencurahkan hatiku yang selalu rumit ini! Aku tidak sabar menantinya!

**SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN...**

Aku tidak merasakan apapun! Janjinya mau bikin aku nangis! Mana tuh, Cuih! Malah diam aja! Dasar banci! Aku pun SMS Ino dan mencurahkan hatiku tentang hal ini. Dan kalian tahu jawabannya? Dia menjawab...

_Ohh, itu! Aku yang maksa dia Sakura-chan! Aku meminta agar Sakura-chan tidak menangis, dan kalau sampai hal itu terjadi! Aku tidak segan-segan akan melapori dia keperlindungan perempuan! Aku SMS dia kayak gitu Saku-chan!_

Aku lumayan terharu membaca SMS itu dari Ino, sungguh aku terimakasih banyak kepadanya. Aku benar-benar senang pernah mengenalmu Ino Yamanaka...

Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengejek lagi pemuda berambut nanas itu, haah~ bosan aku dengannyaaa... Aku heran mengapa dulu aku menyukainya yaaa...

**Seminggu kemudian **

Haaah~ kapan yaa aku bertemu langsung padanya! Yaa, pasti Ino yamanaka! Dia selalu sibuk si! Ternyata jadi anak orang kaya, tidak serumit yang kupikirkan dulu. Aku saja selalu mengeluh! Apalagi Ino! Pasti pusing sekaliiii...! Haha aku coba lagi deh! Hari rabu sepertinya bisa, seingatku hari rabu aku les MTK lagi! Jadi bisa, aku kan pulangnya jam 5an! Pasti bisaa!

_Maaf Saku, besok kita tidak bisa ketemuan. Kakiku lagi sakit gara-gara latihan basket kemarin. Jadi tidak bisa deh! Maaf ya :"(_

Aku mendesah kecewa! Gimana tidak! Aku selalu menantikan ini. Tapi, aku tidak boleh egois. Ino, aku yakin nanti kita akan bertemu nanti...! haha

**KEESOKAN HARINYA...**

Ini apa maksudnya Ino...?

_Nyawaku rasanya mau diangkat sama Allah :"( YaAllah ampunin Ino ya :"(_

Kutanyakan dia, ternyata penyakit ginjalnya kumat. Dan besok hari minggu dia mau dioperasi! YaAllah mendengarkannya saja membuatku sedikit kasihan. Dan rasanya mau nangis, belum ketemu aja kayak gini. Apakah kita memang tidak boleh bertemu ya Ino...

Setelah berpikir matang-matang akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya cerita, tapi dia harus janji akan selalu tersenyum dan ceria untuk menghadapi operasinya esok harinya. Dan asal kau tahu Ino terlalu banyak kata-kata yang mau kuungkapkan kepadamu melalui tulisan ini.. Terlalu banyak. Walaupun kita belum pernah bertemu... Apa aku akan mencoba sebisaku, haha kuharap kau menyukainya Ino...

**HARI MINGGU**

Hari dimana aku tunggu-tunggu, aku hadapi hari ini dengan kecemasan... Hari ini Ino Yamanaka, gadis cantik, yang berambut pirang memiliki mata aquamarine yang indah, akan operasi... Apa yang haru kulakukan? Aku bingung, apakah dengan ceritaku ini dia akan menyukainya... Aku takut... Takut tidak akan pernah bercanda-canda ria lagi dengannya melalui SMS waupun Facebook... Takut dia malah meninggalkan dunianya dan duniaku... Ketakutanku memang dibatas kewajaran, tapi aku benar-benar takut untuk tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi... Ditambah dengan aku yang belum mem-Publish-kan cerita tentang dia dan aku..

Aku terlalu takut untuk berharap lebih tentang dirinya...

**HARI RABU**

Aku mengerjap mataku tidak percaya saat melihat statusnya Rhey

_Terimakasih Allah, yang telah memberi Ino kekuatan... :")_

Aku mengomentarinya dan meminta dia SMS aku, saat aku tahu dia menggantikan nomernya lagi...

Aku benar-benar bersyukur, dan aku benar-benar ingin menangis kalaupun bisa...

Aku pun mengerjakan ceritaku tentangnya dengan semangat berkobar-kobar! Aku berpikir apa ending yang cocok ya buat dia...

Dan setelah selesai aku pun langsung mempublishkan ceritanya... Ku berikan judulnya bernama

_**Foreign fraternal**_

Semoga dia menyukainya...

**20 JUNI 2012**

Hari ini aku dan _nee-chan_, sedang di _Konoha Plaz_a. Hari ini ulang tahun _nee-ch_an, makanya kami ke KP untuk merayakannya. _Kaa-sa_n pergi ke_ Otokagure_, sedangkan _tou-san_ pergi ke bekerja seperti biasanya. Makanya hari ini _nee-chan_ sedikit bersedih, karena aku tidak sanggup melihatnya kuajak di ke KP. Menggunakan motornya, dan aku yang memegang kendali untuk mengantarkannya kesana.

setelah sampai aku dan nee-chan melihat-lihat baju-baju, rok-rok, serta aksesoris lainnya. Setelah lelah aku dan _Nee-chan _berkeliling untuk mencari _KFC_, itu adalah tempat favorit kita buat makan disana.

Kami memesan 2 porsi paket 1. Yang terdapat 1 nasi, 1 potong ayam _KFC,_ beserta minumannya. Seusai makan kami membeli _Ice Cream_ yang harganya 5 ribuan. Murah tapi enak, itu yang kami rasakan saat memakan _ice cream _tersebut. Kami rayakan hari ini dengan canda tawa, tidak ada paksaan. Benar-benar suasana yang pas walaupun hanya berdua dengan nee-chan...

"_Nee-chan_, kebelet pipis. Temenin _nee-chan_ yaa.." Tiba-tiba _nee-ch_an mau pipis kami pu menghentikan langkah kami dan menuju WC umum terdekat.

"Hmm" Gumamku tidak jelas. Dan mengikuti langkahnya menuju WC terdekat.

Setelah sampai nee-chan langsung memasuki bilik WC yang bertuliskan 'Wanita' dan memasuki satu diantara lainnya. Aku hanya menunggunnya dan melihat Handphoneku dan mendesah bosan menunggunya.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tas seorang gadis yang bernama 'Ino Yamanaka'... Oh punya gadis yang bernama Ino... Eh? Ino? Aku mengerjabkan mataku tidak percaya, seraya melihat nama gadis itu yang terdapat ditasnya juga. Apa aku salah lihat? Dikala aku bergelut pada pikiranku tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang mempunyai tas itu mengambilnya dan melihatku dengan curiga. Sedangkan aku makin tidak percaya dengan gadis itu, benar-benar persis dengan Ino. Tapi, bedanya Ino yang aku lihat langsung lebih cantik, daripada yang kulihat diFB.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tiba-tiba _nee-chan_ datang dan melihatku dengan bingung, karena ekpresiku yang seperti orang linglung.

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno kau?" Dia sama denganku tidak percaya apa yang benar-benar terjadi kami benar-benar sangat terkejut. Aku pun mengiyakan dengan anggukan kepalaku. Dan menyapanya canggung...

"Hai Ino_-cha_n?"

"Hai Sakura_-chan_?"

"Kalian saling kenal?

"Be-begitulah haha" Jawab kami berbarengan dengan suasana yang canggung.

Dan akhirnya kami keluar dari bilik WC itu, untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung yang melanda dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Kami akhirnya berhasil menemukan topik, untuk menghentikan rasa canggung yang melanda. Dan akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit rasa canggung itu hilang. Dan digantikan dengan canda tawa diantara kita bertiga. Tapi, tiba-tiba...

"Sasu_-nii_! Naruto_-baka_! Siniii! Aku disini! haha" Dia menyapa orang yang kami tidak kenal. Dan kalian tahukah? Aku dan _nee-cha_n wajahnya sangat merona saat kami melihat wajah laki-laki yang dipanggil Ino_-chan_. Mereka lebih tinggi dari kita, yang disapa Naruto memiliki wajah yang manis, walaupun memiliki warna cokelat dalam kulit tubuhnya tapi tidak mengurangi wajah manisnya, dan senyum manisnya saat melihat kami berdua membuat . Sedangkan satunya yang disapa Sasuke, memiliki kulit yang putih persolen dan memiliki rambut yang mirip pantat ayam tapi malah menujukan kekerenan dari laki-laki itu. Walaupun dia diam tapi tetap masih terpancar kekerenannya dari diri laki-laki itu. Sungguh tampannya pemuda laki-laki ini membuatku tidak bisa berpikir yang lain. Karena melihat ekpresi kami Ino menyuruh Sasuke mengantarkanku, dan Naruto mengantarkan Karin_-nee._ Sedangkan dirinya bersama pemuda bernama Sai Aizawa, pacarnya.

Selama diperjalananan tidak henti-hentinya detak jantungku yang menggila ini. Jadi ini yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha, anikinya Ino. Memang tampan sekali. Aku usahakan detak jantungku tidak kedengaran olehnya. Bisa gawat kalau kedengaran...

"Jadi kau temannya Ino?"

"I-iya"

"Untunglah, Ino mempunyai teman sepertimu"

"Ar-rigato Nii-chan"

"Tidak usah panggil _Nii-chan_. Bagaimana kalau panggil aku dengan Sauke dengan _suffi_x '_kun_'? Hmm" Ucapnya dengan menyerangi, haah~ sepertinya dia tahu kegugupanku.

"Ba-baiklah Sasuke_-kun_" Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis untuknya. Haah~ sepertinya aku jatuh cinta kepadanyaaa~ Tapi, aku merasa tidak pantas dengannyaaaa~

Akhirnya sampai juga didesaku, tiba-tiba aku menerima telepon dari Karin_-nee_.

"Apa? Kau pacaran dengan Naruto? Dan sekarang kau lagi ditaman Bersamanya?"

Karin-nee udah jadian dengan Naruto, enak sekali Karin-nee. Cepat sekali, haah~ aku jadi iri kepadanya.

"Si Dobe pacaran dengan Karin?"

"Iya" Ucapku sambil mendesah dan menyenderkan kepalaku dijok mobil Sasuke-kun.

"Kau cemburu?"

Cemburu? Siapa yang cemburu coba! Aku sedang frustasi tentang 'Apakah Naruto akan setia dan bukan salah satu _playboy_ cap kacang jaman sekarang! Aku tidak mau Karin-nee menangis gara-gara Naruto dan akhirnya hubunganku dengan Ino berantakan! Barru bertemu udah ada konflik,, menyedihkan sekali!

"Kau tenang saja, Naruto memang bodoh dan konyol. Tapi, walaupun begitu dia orang yang setia dan perhatian. Kau tidak usah khawatir" Sambungnya lagi sambil tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali. Dan membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang daripada yang tadi.

"A- Benarkah? _Arigato_" Ucapku dan tersenyum manis kepadanya, lebih manis daripada yang tadi.

"A- Sama-sama..."

Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Tadi aku lihat Sasuke_-kun_ wajahnya memerah, sepertinya cuman perasaan aku saja deh.

Sebentar lagi sampai rumah, nah sampai!

"Makasih Sasuke_-kun! _Atas tumpangannya... _Jaa_~!" Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis dan akan memasuki rumah.

"Tunggu!" Panggil Sasuke_-kun_ yang tiba-tiba, dan berhasil membuatku terdiam dan membalikan badanku untuk menatapnya lagi. Dan tidak lupa juga aku memasang mimik muka seakan bertanya 'Iya, ada apa?' kepadanya

"Ma-maukah kau menjadi kekasihku!" Ucapnya yang awalnya terbata-bata dan tiba-tiba menjadi lantang, dan membuatku mau pingsan.

"Mau" Ucapku sambil memeluknya. Dan dia membalas pelukannya lebih erat. Aku benar-benar senang pernah kenal denganmu Ino... Kau benar-benar orang yang bisa mengerti aku selain keluargaku... Aku sayang kamu, sebagai sahabatmu... Tertanda Sakura Haruno

**_THE END_**

* * *

NOTE AUTHOR :

Soal Ending! Jangan dipikirin yaaa Rhey haha cuman asal aja kooo

Aku Sakura Haruno disini, kamu Ino Yamanaka jangan dipikirkan haha

Anu? Ini bagus ga? Kalo bagus insyallaah mau ku taro di majalah-majalah remaja haha #mendingbaguss

makanya kalo ada yang baca nih cerita, mohon diharapkan jangan lupa RNR yaaa :( Ini murni idekuuu plis aku butuh bantuaan kaliaaan :( dan maaaafff bngeett kalo ada typooo yang bertebaraan dimana-manaaa terus alurnyaaaa gajelaass, latarnya aja ga tau dimanaaa, dikripsinya aja berantakaaaan haha :p mohon dimaafkaann yaaa maklum masih umur 12, 2 bulan lagi 13 ._./ Jadi kalo update cerita labiill mulu, makanya ceritanya ngawuuur haha jadi mohon dimaklumkaann :")

Salam manis buattt SasuSaku loveerrss tercinteee (^O^)/

Emiliyyy A.K.A Dinda Dwi Julia (Nda)


End file.
